1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable telephones, and more particularly, to a device and method for transmitting messages in a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable telephone, e.g., GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) phone, employs a short message service (SMS) in which the user inputs messages to be transmitted and after completion of the message input, the portable telephone transmits the input messages.
However, it takes a long time for the conventional message transmission method to transmit the messages, since the messages are transmitted after the user finishes inputting all the messages (or characters). Furthermore, in the conventional portable telephone, the messages do not have a set form, which may cause a change in the meaning during transmission of the messages.